Superman: Inferno
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: El Hombre de Acero debe viajar al corazón del mismísimo Infierno para rescatar el alma de un moribundo Jimmy Olsen de las garras de la demonio Blaze. ¿Podrá afrontar el reto más grande de su vida? ¡Descúbrelo en ésta espectacular historia! Invitados especiales: Lucifer, Lord Satanus y el regreso de Lex Luthor.


**SUPERMAN: INFERNO**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

**1 **

-Atrás todos, por favor. No quiero que nadie salga herido.

La tranquilidad del tono de Clark Kent al hablar resultaba reconfortante. Los operarios de la municipalidad respiraron más aliviados: ahora solo tenían que observar y esperar.

Era la peor nevada sobre Metrópolis en cien años y aquel camión atascado en la nieve era un estorbo para los servicios de emergencia. Por eso, Superman, el Hombre de Acero, se había hecho presente. Para ayudar en todo cuanto fuera necesario.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente con Brainiac 13, tiempo no muy extenso pero más que suficiente como para que Clark se pusiera al día con sus tareas superheroicas. Ahora que contaba con un nuevo traje azul y una capa roja –entregados por un Jor-El de una realidad alternativa durante la crisis de Brainiac–1 le había sugerido a su hijo Thomas que se tomara un descanso de sus obligaciones. Él se haría cargo de las cosas, como solía hacerlo en el pasado.

Tom agradeció el gesto de su padre. En realidad, el muchacho no veía la hora de sacarse el uniforme y tomarse un respiro. Estaba más que convencido que para ser un Superman completo, las 24 horas del día, le faltaba y mucho. El alivio que le supuso la pausa en sus obligaciones superheroicas lo invirtió en estrechar sus lazos con Lana Lang, su novia. La relación entre ambos iba maravillosamente bien y Clark estaba seguro que dentro de cierto tiempo, le darían una feliz noticia: o casorio o ser abuelo. Cualquiera de las dos cosas serían bienvenidas.

Con suma facilidad, el Hombre de Acero levantó el camión. Los operarios municipales y la gente del servicio de emergencias festejaron la hazaña con una salva de aplausos. Todos estaban contentos de tenerlo allí, pero más lo estaban de saber que él al fin había regresado a la acción…

La gente de Metrópolis apreciaba –y mucho– el trabajo que su hijo había venido haciendo como sucesor de su legado, pero si les dabas a elegir, preferían antes que nada al padre –el Superman original– al frente de todo. Y era una maravilla tenerlo allí, resucitado y rejuvenecido, listo para dar una mano cuando más falta hacía.

-Listo – dijo, colocando el pesado camión en un sitio donde no estorbaría – Que pasen las ambulancias nomas y ya pueden traer las máquinas barredoras de nieve.

Más aplausos surgieron de la multitud congregada. Superman iba a ocuparse de otros asuntos, cuando uno de los paramédicos presentes en el lugar se le acercó y pidió hablar con él.

-La luz se fue en toda la ciudad y recibimos una llamada de emergencia de una mujer, en el edificio McGrigg – le informó – El problema es que está en el quincuagésimo tercer piso, a punto de dar a luz, y los ascensores no sirven…

-Entiendo – Clark asintió – No se preocupe. Iré por ella, comprobaré su estado de salud y la llevaré al hospital más próximo lo más rápido que pueda.

Dichas estas palabras, el Ultimo Hijo de Krypton salió volando a toda velocidad, atravesando helados vientos cargados de nieve que incesantemente caían del cielo.

Llegó al edificio McGrigg y flotó hasta el piso indicado. Halló a la mujer sola, recostada en su cama, en pleno trabajo de parto.

-¿Superman? – preguntó ella, al verlo entrar por una ventana - ¡Gracias a Dios! Creí… ¡Puf! Creí que iba a tener que dar a luz sola…

-Resista un poco más. La cubriré con mi capa y la llevaré al hospital.

-¡Puf! ¡No…! ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Puf! – la mujer sudaba y se sostenía la panza – El bebé… ¡Puf! Va a nacer… ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Necesito que me ayudes con él! Por favor…

El pedido tomó por sorpresa a Clark.

-¿Yo? ¿Quiere que yo atienda el parto? Pero si yo… o sea…

-Cálmate – pese a su delicado estado de salud, la mujer esbozó una leve sonrisa – La naturaleza hará casi todo… ¡Puf! Y yo haré cuanto pueda.

Clark dudó, pero solo un instante. Aquella mujer tenía razón: no iban a llegar a tiempo al hospital, y mucho menos, con semejante clima afuera.

-Está bien. Lo haré – comenzó a sacarse la capa – Pero antes, voy a lavarme las manos.

La cubrió con la capa de la cintura para abajo y luego se higienizó bien. La salud del recién nacido ante todo. Cuando ya estuvo listo, ella se abrió de piernas y él ocupó su lugar.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Podría matar a mi esposo por no estar aquí! –gimió.

-¿Dónde se encuentra él?

-Atrapado en el edificio de su oficina… al menos, ahí estaba desde la última vez que hablamos por teléfono… ¡AAAOWW! ¡Duele mucho!

-Tranquila – Superman la observó. Estaba utilizando todos sus supersentidos para vigilar que el parto fuera bien – Okey, puje. ¡Vamos, puje!

-¡AAAYY! ¡Duele!

-¡Puje! ¡No deje de hacerlo! ¡Vamos bien! ¡Puje!

-¡AAAOWWW!

* * *

**Momentos después… **

-¡Felicitaciones! ¡Acaba de tener un hermoso varoncito! – anunció Clark, feliz y emocionado, levantando a la madre y a su recién nacido en brazos. Se hallaban envueltos en su capa roja.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es tan pequeño! – la mujer lloraba de alegría – Gracias, Superman. No habría podido lograrlo sin ti.

-Fue un placer – él sonrió – Comparado con la violencia que suelo ver cuando uso este traje, allá afuera, resulta agradable saber que de vez en cuando, las cosas buenas también ocurren.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora, vamos para el hospital. Usted relájese y apretújese bien con el niño en mi capa. Por cierto – el Hombre de Acero hizo una pausa. Ya estaba caminando hacia la ventana con ella - ¿Sería muy atrevido que le pregunte cuál es su nombre?

Ella rió.

-Dana… Dana Michaels.

-Un gusto, Dana. Bien, ahora vamos a llevarte al hospital a ti y a tu pequeño hijo.

Salieron por la ventana. Superman volaba con toda la precaución del mundo, pese al hostil y crudo frio del invierno.

-Me preguntaba… - dijo, mientras atravesaban el cielo - ¿Ya sabes qué nombre le vas a poner?

Ella volvió a reír. Besó al bebé en la cabecita.

-Ewan. Como su abuelo.

Mientras el Hombre de Acero volaba con Dana Michaels y su hijo Ewan hacia el hospital, en tierra y entre las sombras de un callejón cercano, una figura embotada en un largo abrigo negro, guantes blancos y un curioso bastón entre sus manos lo observaba, muy interesado. Una fugaz sonrisa se formó en sus labios y entonces, el individuo extraño desapareció en el aire.

* * *

**2 **

**Interior de un hospital.**

**Metrópolis. Noche. **

-Madre e hijo están muy bien, Superman – le informó una doctora - ¡Has hecho un excelente trabajo!

-Gracias – Clark sonrió. Se hallaban en mitad de un pasillo del hospital. Había mucha gente cerca, esperando a ser atendida. La mayoría habían abierto los ojos como platos al ver entrar al Hombre de Acero en el lugar. No todos los días uno podía ver en vivo y en directo a una leyenda viviente, más si esa leyenda murió, resucitó y rejuveneció.

-¿Has pensado estudiar medicina? – le preguntó la médica – Podrías llegar a ser un excelente cirujano.

-Si usted lo dice, Doc… pero, salvando las distancias, los profesionales de la salud son ustedes. Creo que simplemente me dedicaré a hacer lo que siempre hago: ser superhéroe.

-¡Bravo, bravo! ¡Que conmovedoras y elocuentes palabras! –dijo alguien, aplaudiendo – Sin duda, merecen ser tenidas en cuenta. Son un ejemplo digno de la modestia en persona, cualidades todas ellas apreciadas en un superhéroe.

Clark se volvió para ver. Un hombre había sido quien pronunciara aquellas palabras en un auténtico tono socarrón. Un hombre muy peculiar…

-Disculpe, ¿le conozco?

-Quizás sí. O quizás no. Depende.

-¿De qué?

-De tus fuentes – el extraño sonrió.

Clark lo analizó con la mirada. Se trataba de un sujeto joven, rubio y bien parecido, vestido con un abrigo negro, guantes blancos y un bastón entre las manos. Lo observaba con cierta ironía mordaz bastante llamativa.

"_¿De dónde me suena éste sujeto?"_, pensó, frunciendo el ceño, _"¿Y quién es?". _

-¿Superman? – la doctora, que aún estaba allí, contemplaba la escena sin entender. El hombre se volvió hacia ella.

-Eso será todo por ahora, cariño. Ve a atender al resto de tus pacientes. Te necesitan.

Había algo extraño en sus palabras, una especie de mandato subliminal explícito. La médica pestañeó, asintió y se marchó. El hombre rubio sonrió más ampliamente ante la turbación de Superman.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó.

-Bueno, como te comentaba antes, eso depende… para algunos soy el Ángel Caído, para otros soy el Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Los hay quienes me han llamado Portador de Luz, Lucero del Alba, Soberano del Infierno, Señor de las Moscas, Padre de Mentiras, Apostata Supremo, Tentador de la Humanidad, Serpiente Antigua, Príncipe de este Mundo, Seductor, Acusador, Torturador, Calumniador… etc, etc y etc. Puedes escoger entre la infinidad de títulos y denominaciones que tengo, y eso que solo cité las que me han dado las gentes de la Tierra, por decir algo.

-Un momento, un momento… ¿Me estás queriendo decir que eres el Diablo?

-_Oui_. En efecto, en carne y sangre. Un placer – se inclinó, haciéndole una reverencia.

-¿Realmente esperas que me crea que eres Satán en persona? – Clark enarcó una ceja. El Diablo se mostró levemente ofendido.

-¡Por favor, Superman! No me insultes. Me llamo Lucifer. A secas.

-Vaya – el Hombre de Acero suspiró – Mire, señor… no sé de dónde ha salido, pero creo que mejor llamamos a un doctor para que lo vea, ¿vale? No se mueva. Voy por uno…

-¡Claro! ¡Ve por un médico! Adelante. Así le contamos de paso ese _pequeño_ _secretito_ que tanto empeño pones en ocultarle al mundo, ¿verdad, _Clark_?

Superman se quedó helado. Aquel sujeto conocía su verdadera identidad. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

-¿Cómo diablos…? – empezó, pero el otro le colocó un dedo en la boca, interrumpiéndolo.

-Soy el Diablo, ¿recuerdas? Además, tú y yo somos como de la familia. Hace rato que venimos cruzándonos, aunque no directamente, lo admito. Fui yo el que hice Presidente de los Estados Unidos a Luthor por cinco años y luego, le di mis poderes para que hiciera cierto trabajo sucio contra el Hijo de Dios. Lamento mucho lo que sucedió luego. Sé que les causo muchos dolores de cabeza a Lois y a ti en aquel entonces…2

-De modo que entonces, es verdad. Eres Lucifer.

-Así es. Ah, por cierto, ¿Cómo está Tom? ¿Te contó que anduvo por mi reino buscando tu cuerpo cuando el Ultra-Humanoide lo robó del cementerio?3 Tommy pensó que yo había tenido algo que ver y le pidió a su buen amigo John Constantine que le abriera un pasaje a mis territorios. Claro que yo no estaba involucrado para nada en semejante profanación y lo mandé a pasear. Créeme, pese a lo que dicen de mí, nada me disgusta más que tratar con cadáveres. Prefiero lidiar con almas, no sé si me explico…

-¿A qué has venido? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-¡Relájate, Clark! ¡No te pongas tan serio! Solo vine a pedir la ayuda del poderoso Superman para solucionar un lio gordo que tengo en casa, eso es todo.

Clark se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y por qué debería involucrarme en ayudar a una criatura nefasta como tú?

-Sí, yo también te quiero – Lucifer suspiró – Pues porque sucede que si no lo haces, se perderá para siempre el alma de un queridísimo amigo tuyo, por eso.

A Superman no le gustó como sonó aquello. El Diablo se limitó a señalar una puerta de una habitación cercana.

-Fíjate tú mismo. Ahí dentro encontraras algo de sumo interés.

Clark titubeó un momento, pero fue hasta aquella habitación. Dentro, halló internado a un hombre mayor que parecía estar en coma. Se hallaba conectado a varias máquinas de soporte vital.

-Triste, ¿verdad? – Lucifer fue con él. Miraba al hombre con melancolía – Un ataque al corazón. O un ACV. Realmente, ya no recuerdo bien qué fue. Pero el resultado… bueno, lo tienes ahí enfrente.

-¿Quién es?

-¡Vamos, Superman! Han pasado algunos cuantos años, pero seguro que todavía recuerdas a tu buen amigo James Olsen, ¿cierto?

Clark se quedó mudo.

En efecto, el paciente de la cama era su viejo amigo – y compañero en el diario "El Planeta" – James "Jimmy" Olsen.

-Por Dios… - murmuró, sorprendido.

Hacía años que no tenía noticias de Jimmy. Cuando el viejo Lionel Luthor compró "El Planeta", echó a casi todo su antiguo personal y puso uno nuevo. Se trataba de la conquista definitiva de LexCorp sobre un medio grafico de noticias afín a Superman. Jimmy, como todos los periodistas de por aquel entonces, quedó sin trabajo, desocupado.4 Lois y Clark habían mantenido con él un estrecho contacto, hasta que se mudó de Metrópolis y ya no supieron más nada de él.

…Hasta ahora…

Jimmy Olsen, el otrora fotógrafo y joven periodista estrella del Planeta, en la actualidad, era un hombre mayor que bordeaba los cincuenta y pico fácilmente. Y allí estaba ahora, en coma.

-Sí señor. Si lo piensas, la vida es injusta – Lucifer jugueteó con la empuñadura de su bastón, que tenía una gárgola labrada en oro – El pobre de Jimmy Olsen yace entre la vida y la muerte, con un cuerpo al que los años le han pasado factura, mientras que tú te ves joven y lozano otra vez. Que horrible ironía cósmica, ¿no es así?

Superman se volvió hacia él y lo aferró de la solapa de su abrigo. Lo empujó contra una pared, furioso.

-¿Tú has tenido algo que ver con esto? _¡Habla, maldita víbora! _

-¡Woa! ¡Esto es nuevo, Clark! ¿Superman, enojado? Sin duda, es todo un cambio radical de actitud – Lucifer rió. Clark se recompuso y lo soltó. Pese a todo, lo miró con severidad.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Jimmy, demonio? – dijo.

-Yo, nada. Desgraciadamente – o afortunadamente, depende de cómo se lo mire – no tengo nada que ver con el delicado estado de salud de tu amigo. Es la vida, simplemente. Los años, el tiempo, etc. No le he hecho nada a su cuerpo… muy por el contrario, la que debería preocuparte es su alma.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Está prisionera en el Más Allá. Concretamente, en el Infierno. No, no la tengo yo, la tiene una molesta rival que aspira a hacerse con mi trono algún día y he ahí el _quid_ de la cuestión, el motivo por el cual el Príncipe de las Tinieblas vino personalmente a la Tierra a buscar tu ayuda. Necesito que te deshagas de mi opositora. De paso, también podrás salvar el alma de tu amigo de un destino peor que la muerte.

Superman volvió a observar a Jimmy. Sus signos vitales eran estables, pero débiles. Lentamente, se iba apagando como una vela que va consumiéndose.

-¿Cómo sé que me estás diciendo la verdad y esto no es un truco?

-Excelente pregunta. No puedes. Vas a tener que confiar en mi palabra. No hay otra opción.

-Pero… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a poder ayudar a Jimmy y vencer a tu opositora?

-Yo puedo enviarte al Otro Lado. Por una disposición excepcional, pongamos que puedo hacerte pasar en cuerpo y alma. Pero solo lo puedo hacer si aceptas voluntariamente. No puedo obligarte a nada. Bueno, se supone que no puedo hacer eso, pero nadie habló nada acerca de "persuadirte" a que lo hagas.

Lucifer sonrió. Clark sopesó sus opciones.

Jimmy siempre fue un gran amigo. No podía fallarle ahora que era cuando más lo necesitaba. Por otro lado, no confiaba en ese sujeto. Era el Diablo, al fin de cuentas… el Padre de la Mentira.

…Pero Jimmy lo necesitaba.

Tomó su decisión.

-¿Cómo se llama tu opositora? – preguntó. Quería saber, al menos, el nombre de la amenaza que iba a combatir.

-Ah… una despreciable y pérfida diablesa conocida tan solo como Blaze.

* * *

**3 **

Lucifer guió a Superman hasta el estacionamiento del hospital. Todavía nevaba terriblemente ahí afuera y hacia un frio atroz. Todo aquello no parecía importarle mucho al Príncipe de las Tinieblas, quien se paró en medio del playón nevado y se volvió para mirarlo a la cara. Seguía sonriendo.

-Una cosa muy importante a tener en cuenta – le avisó – Allá abajo, tus maravillosos poderes no podrán ser tan "súper" como en éste mundo. Eso es debido a que el terreno es mágico y, por si todavía no lo sabes, tu segunda debilidad más grande, después de la Kryptonita, es la magia. Tenlo siempre presente.

-Lo haré – Clark estaba impaciente. Iba a replicar que la Kryptonita ya no podía afectarlo – como descubrió en su aventura anterior a través del tiempo – pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió guardarse esa información para sí.

-No confíes en nada ni en nadie, sobre todo, cuídate de las artimañas de Blaze. Es una criatura realmente traicionera… y muy astuta.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Podrías enviarme allí de una buena vez, por favor?

Silencio. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del Diablo.

-Si supieras qué tan horrible es el Infierno, no estarías tan apurado por ir allí, Clark – le dijo – Tu hijo tuvo apenas una probada del lugar cuando fue a buscarme y solo fue eso, una probada. En realidad, el aspecto general del Infierno es variable. Es algo muy personal. Cada uno lo vive –y padece – a su modo…

El Demonio golpeó con la punta de su bastón el suelo. Lo hizo tres veces. Al tercer toque, una grieta se abrió en el asfalto, un agujero pestífero que exudaba vapores y hedores nauseabundos. Un coro de gemidos surgían de él: chillidos, gritos, pedidos de auxilio… una espantosa cacofonía que habría asustado hasta al más valiente.

-Todavía puedes echarte atrás – le recordó Lucifer. Superman estaba pálido, pero negó con la cabeza. No iba a huir. Tenía trabajo que hacer y era el tipo de trabajo que solo él podía hacer.

Se arrojó en el agujero.

Cuando lo hizo, éste se cerró detrás de él.

Cayó dentro de un río de lava ardiente. Por suerte, era invulnerable al calor extremo, de otra manera se hubiese quemado. Pese a todo, sintió algo de dolor. No mucho, pero dolor al fin.

El aspecto del paisaje que lo rodeaba era terrible. Era muy parecido al interior de un volcán, con pozos de fuego ardiente y cuevas oscuras, llenas de gases tóxicos. Acompañando todo aquello estaba el omnipresente coro de lamentos de los condenados. En ningún momento, la cacofonía de alaridos lastimeros se interrumpió. Parecía ser que en aquel reino – fuera donde fuera que se hallaba – el sonido del sufrimiento era la música de fondo del lugar.

-¡Bienvenido, Superman! – lo saludó alguien, alegremente – Te estaba esperando. Veo que decidiste aceptar el pedido de Lucifer y venir a combatir conmigo.

El Hombre de Acero salió de la lava de un salto y se enfrentó a la dueña de aquella voz. Se trataba de un demonio femenino de piel roja oscura, casco de metal sobre la cabeza y dos enormes cuernos surgiendo de su frente. Una horrible sonrisa se dibujaba en su bestial rostro, una sonrisa repleta de colmillos.

-Blaze – dijo, recordando el nombre que Lucifer le había dicho que era el de ésta criatura.

-Bienvenido – repitió la demonio – Por favor, siéntete como en casa. Me temo que eso es lo que éste lugar será para ti… durante toda la eternidad.

-He venido por el alma de Jimmy Olsen…

Blaze rió. Se hallaba sentada en un trono hecho de cráneos humanos. Chasqueó los dedos y al instante, a su izquierda, la roca del suelo se abrió y una inmensa mano de piedra surgió. Una mano que sostenía a un muchacho pelirrojo, cuyo semblante revelaba un padecimiento extremo.

-¡Jimmy! – exclamó Superman, reconociéndolo. En su forma espiritual, Jimmy Olsen se veía joven y lozano, como a los veinte. Sin embargo, sufría y mucho al estar allí.

-¿Superman? – dijo él, mirándolo. Un atisbo de esperanza se dibujó en su torturado rostro - ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor, sácame de aquí!

-¡No temas, amigo! ¡Aguanta! ¡Yo te liberaré!

Blaze estalló en carcajadas. Sus malévolos ojos carmesí miraron al superhéroe con interés.

-Ahora estás en mis dominios, Superman – le avisó – Ésta alma me pertenece. ¡No la liberaré! Pero con gusto, aceptaré la tuya si decides dármela.

-¡Nunca!

-En ese caso, esto se pondrá muy, muy interesante.

Un ejército de demonios cornudos hicieron acto de presencia. A una, se arrojaron sobre él, aullando y gruñendo.

-Como aprenderás, aquí abajo mi poder es absoluto. ¡Nada ni nadie puede oponérseme!

-¡No estoy de acuerdo! – Superman se sacudió. La horda demoniaca salió despedida por el aire - ¡Hace falta mucho más para amedrentarme!

Blaze suspiró. La sonrisa no abandonó su horrible rostro.

-Tómalo como un pre-calentamiento, Superman. Esos payasos no son nada comparado con quien ahora voy a presentarte…

El suelo debajo de Clark tembló. Una mano huesuda y de uñas largas asomó primero y lo aferró con fuerza del tobillo.

-Superman, éste es Vassago, mi fiel servidor. Vassago, ven y saluda a nuestro invitado de honor.

La criatura que surgió de la tierra era otro demonio, salvo que más horrible que los otros. Desplegó dos alas membranosas – como las de un murciélago o un dragón – y aferrando al Hombre de Acero, echó a volar con él, mientras rugía.

Se produjo una feroz lucha en el aire. Superman intentó quitarse de encima a aquel espantoso espíritu infernal y el demonio pugnaba por morderlo. En un momento de descuido, eso fue lo que pasó: Vassago hundió sus colmillos en el brazo derecho de Clark y mordió con fuerza.

-¡UGHHH! – Superman le propinó una patada. El esquelético demonio volador se alejó de él y se posó sobre una roca, donde esperó, expectante.

-Vassago tiene una particularidad – le explicó Blaze, complacida con lo ocurrido – Su mordida es contagiosa. Ahora, su corrupción fluye dentro de ti. ¿Puedes sentirla?

Un fuerte mareó lo invadió, seguido de una atroz fiebre. Cayó al suelo, abatido, viendo con horror cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a la ponzoña sobrenatural inoculada en él.

-¡AAAHHH! – gritó, mientras las venas se marcaban en su rostro y éste enrojecía y se hinchaba, hasta desfigurarlo.

-¿Por qué no te relajas y lo disfrutas, Hombre de Acero? – se burló Blaze - ¡Hum! ¡Me encanta ver a un espíritu tan fuerte aplastado! ¡Es simplemente exquisito!

* * *

**4 **

La agonía que Clark sentía en su cuerpo era terrible. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto dolor como ahora.

Su rostro se había hinchado, enrojecido y llenado de pústulas. Apenas si podía respirar. En su pecho, su corazón latía desbocado. Sentía que en cualquier momento se detendría y moriría…

"_¡No! ¡No! ¡No puedes rendirte!"_, pensó, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ponerse de pie. Temblaba, victima de violentos espasmos, _"¡Tengo que combatir esto! ¡Tengo que salvar a Jimmy!"._

-Increíble – Blaze estaba asombrada – Pese a todo, todavía peleas. Será muy interesante poseer tu alma, Superman. No todos los días pueden verse cosas como éstas por aquí. ¡Vassago! ¡Ve por él!

El demonio volador fue a cumplir con las órdenes de su ama. Batiendo sus alas, llegó ante el Hombre de Acero e intentó aferrarlo otra vez. Para su sorpresa –y pese a su patético estado– Clark logró propinarle un potente puñetazo que lo mandó a chocar contra el techo de la caverna infernal donde estaban. Vassago se desplomó y un pedazo de roca afilada –una estalactita– se desprendió, cayendo sobre él y clavándosele en el pecho.

Muerto el demonio, al instante la maldición se acabó. El rostro y el cuerpo de Superman volvieron a la normalidad. Respirando agitadamente, hizo frente a Blaze.

-Felicitaciones. Has derrotado a mi lacayo – la demonio se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro – Todo un logro, sin duda… ¡que no te servirá de nada!

Le arrojó un rayo. Superman recibió la descarga y cayó hacia un pozo de lava ardiente. Se hundió en él y desapareció.

-Sé que eso no te matará – dijo Blaze, riendo – pero por lo menos te dejará fuera de combate por un ratito. El suficiente que necesito para ir y hacerle una visita a un viejo amigo. No desesperes. Ya vuelvo.

La demonio se desvaneció en el aire en una nube de humo. Desde su lugar y atrapado, Jimmy Olsen lo contempló todo sin posibilidad de intervención.

"_¡Dios, Dios, Dios!"_, pensaba, mirando al pozo de lava donde el Hombre de Acero se había caído, hundiéndose, _"¿Será Blaze tan poderosa como para matar a Superman? ¡En ese caso, estoy perdido!" _

* * *

En Metrópolis, mientras tanto, seguía nevando.

Para combatir el frío, muchos ciudadanos se tomaban un buen café caliente en un bar. Allí estaba ahora Lucifer, el Diablo. Sentado en una mesa, sin su abrigo y sin sus guantes, degustando un rico café humeante y disfrutando de un momento de paz.

-Perdón… ¿Molesto? – le dijo la atractiva mujer que se le había parado al lado. Lucifer frunció el ceño. Tomó un sorbo de su café y dijo:

-Muchísimo. Pero ya que estás aquí, siéntate – le indicó una silla enfrente suyo. La mujer –Blaze en su forma terrenal– obedeció y se sentó. Miraba al Príncipe de las Tinieblas con una expresión sarcástica.

-Honestamente, ¿Qué pretendías hacer reclutando a Superman para que viniera a luchar conmigo? – preguntó - ¿Matarme?

-Pues… esa es una idea bonita, sí.

Blaze rió.

-Debes estar desesperado, mi innoble señor. Mira que contratar peones para que hagan el trabajo sucio y tú no tengas que mancharte las manos… ¿O es que acaso ya no eres tan poderoso como antes? ¿Debo creer que el gran Lucifer, Soberano del Infierno, ya no puede tratar sus propios asuntos en su reino? Que desilusión. Cada día me convenzo más que es cierta mi postura: el Infierno necesita un nuevo gobernante, me necesita _a_ _mí_.

Fue el turno de Lucifer de reír. A diferencia de Blaze, la suya era una risa moderada, educada y no exenta de ironía.

-¡Por favor, Blaze! Los dos sabemos que no durarías ni un milenio en el trono. Tengo más experiencia que tú en la tortura eterna. Soy el Diablo, ¿recuerdas? Y solo puede haber uno.

-Los tiempos cambian – la demonio miró por una ventana al nevado exterior de la ciudad – Los gobernantes vienen y se van. Los imperios cambian o se caen. El cambio llega a todos, incluso, el Infierno necesita un nuevo orden.

-¿El cual tú has de regir? Blaze, por favor… no insultes mi intelecto.

-No hay caso, ¿verdad? Nada de lo que yo diga o haga podrá convencer a mi obstinado padre de que su hija ya está madura para heredar el reino, ¿no es así?

Había rudeza y resentimiento en la mirada que Blaze le dirigió a su infernal progenitor. El Diablo bebió otro sorbo de café y se tomó su tiempo antes de responderle.

-Sucede que mi obstinada hija no comprende que su viejo todavía sabe cómo manejar el negocio. Es simplemente eso, Blaze. Yo llevo mucho más tiempo que tú calentando la caldera. Sé como hacer el trabajo.

-¿Eso crees? ¿De verdad, lo crees? – la diablesa estaba furiosa - ¡Pues te equivocas! ¡Derrotaré a tu campeón y entonces quedará más que demostrado que soy la única capaz de regir los destinos del Averno tal y como debe ser!

-Buena suerte – Lucifer asintió – Por cierto, mejor vas volviendo a casa. Superman está saliendo del pozo de lava… _intacto_. Yo que tú, cambiaria de táctica.

Blaze se puso de pie.

-¡Eres un cínico! – le espetó, desapareciendo en el aire. Nadie en el bar se dio cuenta del hecho. Todos seguían concentrados en lo suyo.

Lucifer continuó bebiéndose despacio su café, saboreándolo. Era paciente. Sabía que el Hombre de Acero triunfaría. Confiaba que la derrota que Blaze iba a sufrir le enseñaría qué lugar ocupaba en la corte infernal. Con suerte, estaría tan humillada que no volvería a importunarlo con ideas de sedición por los próximos dos mil años.

-Mi querida y díscola hija – murmuró – ojalá aprendas de la lección. ¡Eso te enseñará a mantenerte fiel a tu padre, tal y como tu hermano, Satanus, lo está!

* * *

Salir del pozo de lava no fue fácil. A Superman le costó un montón. No obstante, lo hizo, comprobando de paso que su traje azul y su capa roja seguían intactos. La tela –fuera del material que fuera– era excelentemente resistente.

"_Ha sido un duro golpe"_, pensó, _"Lucifer tenia razón. En éste lugar, mis poderes no son tan espectaculares como en la Tierra. Espero que baste para, al menos, liberar a Jimmy y salir intacto". _

-¡Superman! – exclamó Olsen, al verlo acercándose - ¡Bendito sea Dios!

-¡Jim! Sé que últimamente no hemos hablado muy seguido… pero no sabes el gusto que me da volverte a ver. Espera, te sacaré.

Con cuidado, destrozó la roca que lo mantenía prisionero y lo liberó. Lo hizo justo a tiempo; Blaze había regresado y estaba más enojada que nunca.

-¿No creías que iba a dejarte sin supervisión durante cierto tiempo, no, Superman? – apenas se materializó, la demonio conjuró una gran bola de fuego y se la arrojó.

-¡Atrás, Jimmy! – le dio la espalda a las llamas y sirvió de escudo para su amigo. La bola flamígera explotó, sin causar daños.

-¡Las puertas del Infierno son una entrada, no una salida! – bramó la diablesa – Mejor vete acostumbrando a eso… ¡Vas a estar aquí una eternidad!

-¡Olvídalo, Blaze! ¡No solo no tendrás jamás mi alma, sino que me llevaré a Jimmy de aquí! – replicó Superman.

Blaze rió a carcajadas. Meneó la cabeza negativamente.

-¡Cuánto machismo! ¡Cuánto valor! – dijo - ¡Es refrescante! ¡Hacía siglos que no experimentaba un desafío como éste! Gracias, Superman. ¡Estás resultando ser muy entretenido y estimulante! Pero me temo que tendrá que acabarse… ¡Ven aquí, Avitú, demonio de la tierra! ¡Tú señora te convoca a pelear!

Una inmensa figura, un coloso compuesto de piedras y llamas, con el aspecto de otro demonio cornudo, se alzó para luchar. Estiró un gigantesco puño y lo asestó en dirección del Hombre de Acero. Por suerte, éste retrocedió llevando a Jimmy con él y el golpe dio de lleno en el piso, provocando un temblor.

-Okey. Demonio de roca. Lo admito, eso es muy creativo. ¡Quédate a resguardo, Jimmy! ¡Yo me ocupare de esa cosa!

Voló hacia el encuentro de la mole infernal animada. Ni lento ni perezoso, Avitú le dio otro golpazo, éste sí dio de lleno. El Hombre de Acero terminó incrustado contra una pared.

-¡Auu! Eso dolió…

…Y todavía no había terminado con él. Avitú encajó otro puñetazo y lo hundió en la roca.

-¡Simplemente magnifico! – Blaze asintió y desapareció en el aire. Para el horror de Jimmy, se materializó a su lado – Oh, James. En serio, ¿no pensaras que te puedes ir, verdad? ¡Nos divertimos tanto tú y yo por aquí antes de que Superman llegara! ¿Te acuerdas?

-No… no… ¡Aléjate de mí!

Blaze lo aferró bruscamente del cabello. Se le acercó como si fuera a besarlo.

En la Tierra, en el hospital, el cuerpo físico de Olsen se convulsionó. Una alarma comenzó a sonar y un medico y varias enfermeras corrieron a asistirlo.

* * *

**5 **

Lucifer no estaba contento.

Todavía tomándose su café en un bar de Metrópolis, el Diablo había seguido el curso de la pelea y observó que a Superman le estaba costando un montón el enfrentarse a su díscola hija. Sus cálculos iniciales –aquellos que daban ganador al Hombre de Acero por sobre Blaze– ya no estaban seguros. La balanza estaba inclinándose furtivamente para un lado no deseado.

Tendría que hacer algo. Tendría que intervenir…

Más, no lo haría directamente. No, disponiendo todavía de las herramientas necesarias para asegurarse la victoria final.

-Atiende, Satanus. Tu padre, Lucifer, te llama – dijo, en un idioma arcaico y mágico. Era la lengua de los ángeles, el dialecto llamado a veces "enoquiano".

"_Mi señor y mi dios, aquí estoy"_, respondió Satanus, en su mente, _"¿Qué deseas?"_

-Veras, hay un problemita en casa… tu hermana, Blaze, otra vez.

Un bufido de desaprobación se oyó en el éter. Lucifer sonrió. Le encantaba sembrar la discordia en su propia familia. Como siempre solía decir en estos casos: "El ejemplo empieza en casa".

"_¿Otra vez? ¿Qué hizo ahora?"_, preguntó Satanus, disgustado.

-Oh, lo usual: cuestionar la voluntad de vuestro padre. Pero ese no es el asunto. Envié a Superman contra ella y está experimentando en carne propia ciertas dificultades. ¿Crees que podrías dejar lo que estás haciendo y darte una vuelta por allá para darle una manito?

Hubo silencio del otro lado del espacio eterico. Lucifer bebió otro sorbo de su café y esperó.

"_Entiendo. Veré que puedo hacer"_, la voz de Satanus sonaba firme. El Príncipe de las Tinieblas sonrió, satisfecho.

-Muy bien. Ve, hijo mío. Ah, y por favor, sé discreto. Que sea Superman el que de el golpe de gracia a Blaze.

"_Así será". _

Satanus cortó la comunicación telepática. Lucifer se acabó lo que quedaba de su café de un trago.

-Es como yo digo siempre: _"Divide y reinaras"_ – comentó, mientras pagaba la cuenta. El dependiente del bar no entendía a qué se refería y no le importaba. No mientras siguiera recibiendo dinero por el servicio que prestaba con su negocio – Es bueno ser Rey… o, dado el caso, Príncipe.

* * *

En el Infierno, la batalla continuaba. El demonio de piedra Avitú se cansó de golpear a Superman y ahora lo aferraba con una mano de roca sólida, aprisionándolo.

-Por todo lo impuro y blasfemo, querido James. ¿De verdad crees que podrías saciar la lujuria de mi alma? – Blaze soltó a Jimmy. Lo empujó y lo tiró al suelo, entre carcajadas burlonas – No lo creo. Y menos teniendo al premio mayor a mi alcance… Acércamelo, Avitú. Quiero tocarlo un poco.

Obediente, el demonio de roca bajó la mano pero sin abrirla hasta la altura de su señora. Blaze se deslizó hacia Superman y le acarició el rostro.

-¿Te gusta mi caricia, Superman? – ronroneó - A que yo te tocó mejor de lo que esa perra de Lois Lane lo hacía, ¿verdad?

-¡No te atrevas a nombrarla, bruja!

-Oh, perdón. Había olvidado de que la tenias colocada en un pedestal. Aunque, más que en un pedestal, está bajo una lapida…

-¡Hija de puta!

-¿No es chistoso? Tú revives y rejuveneces, mientras que al amor de tu vida se lo están comiendo los gusanos. Apreciaras la ironía deliciosa del asunto, me imagino.

Superman intentó zafarse, sin éxito. Avitú no lo soltaba.

-Pero no te preocupes, corazón. Aquí está la buena de Blaze para llenar el hueco en tu vida. Creeme, cariño… ¡Nadie besa como yo lo hago!

Lo besó en la boca. Cuando sus labios se juntaron, Clark sintió frío, mucho frío en el alma. Fue como si le robaran parte de su vitalidad. Blaze retrocedió, extasiada.

-Chico, eso ha sido… ha sido… bueno, _¡guau!_ Una autentica explosión orgásmica – se rió – Debemos repetir la experiencia, ¿no te parece?

-¡Atrás, bruja! ¡No vuelvas a besarme nunca más!

En una autentica explosión incontrolable de ira, Superman se liberó de su prisión destruyéndole la mano al demonio de roca Avitú. Volviéndose contra él, lo destrozó por completo a base de puñetazos, uno detrás de otro. Solo quedaron escombros desperdigados por todo el Infierno.

-¡Esto se acabó! – rugió, aferrando a Blaze del cuello y disponiéndose a estrellarle un puñetazo demoledor. La diablesa sonrió.

-Esa ira no es buena, ¿sabes? ¿Hace mucho que la guardas en tu interior?

Clark se contuvo. Logró serenarse infructuosamente. Casi cometía una locura…

-No, no, por favor. No te cohíbas. Es más, deja fluir esa oscuridad que hay en ti. Déjala que te consuma… y únete a mí.

-No – Superman la soltó, asqueado – Me marcho de aquí con Jimmy.

Blaze bufó.

-No hay caso. Se ve que no entiendes. ¡No te dejaré ir NUNCA!

Lo escupió en la cara. El salivazo ardía como mil demonios. Para su horror, una coraza hecha de rocas comenzó a extenderse por su mejilla y a envolver su cuerpo.

-¡No! ¡Se expande muy rápido! ¡No puedo…!

El Hombre de Acero nunca pudo acabar la frase. Una nueva prisión de roca volcánica lo tenía totalmente cubierto esta vez. Quedó inmóvil, como una bizarra escultura de algún tipo.

-¿Qué pasó, Súper? ¿Ya no puedes hablar, no? Que pena. ¡Ya no te pareces mucho a un Hombre de Acero!

Blaze estalló en carcajadas dementes.

-¡Dios mío! – exclamó Jimmy, aterrado. La demonio se volvió hacia él.

-Dios no está aquí en este momento, James – le dijo – Así que… ¿Por donde íbamos tú y yo? Ah, sí… en la parte de la tortura infinita. Dime, ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Múltiples azotes o sodomía extrema? Tú escoges.

Sin que la diablesa se enterara, Satanus –su hermano– llegó al Infierno moviéndose invisible. Se acercó a Superman y observó la coraza de piedra que lo envolvía. Evaluó la situación.

-Creo que un poco de calor concentrado bastara – dijo. Colocó su mano sobre la roca y ésta empezó a calentarse. Al poco rato, se derretía alrededor de Superman, dejándolo libre.

-¡No tengo idea de cómo sucedió esto, pero voy a aprovecharlo!

Clark no perdió el tiempo. Echó a volar al encuentro de Blaze. Al verlo libre, la demonio se sorprendió bastante, pero rápida de reflejos, contraatacó haciendo que enormes peñascos de roca se alzaran y golpearan al Hombre de Acero.

-¡No me importa con qué me tires! ¡Lo destrozaré! – dijo Superman, destruyendo las rocas a puño tendido - ¡Nada me va impedir detenerte!

-¡UUFF! ¡Estás agotando mi paciencia, Superman! ¡Ignoro cómo escapaste, pero te aseguro que tus esfuerzos son inútiles! ¡Nadie nunca, jamás, me ha vencido!

-¡Siempre hay una primera vez!

_¡BKOWW!_ Roca a roca, peñasco a peñasco, Superman se acercaba cada vez más a Blaze. La diablesa le estaba tirando prácticamente con todo lo que tenía a mano.

-¿Es todo cuanto tienes? – el ultimo peñasco se redujo a escombros. Clark se plantó delante de ella.

-Yo siempre conservo algunos trucos – abrió la boca y le vomitó encima una potente llamarada de fuego crudo.

Superman quedó envuelto en una ola de calor infernal. Desde su lugar, Jimmy estuvo seguro de que lo había carbonizado. El puño de Clark estrellándose en plena cara de Blaze lo convenció de lo contrario.

La diablesa salió despedida por el aire. Chocó contra una columna de roca y se desplomó en el piso. Iba a ponerse de pie y a contraatacar, cuando moviéndose a supervelocidad, el Hombre de Acero empujó la columna, aplastándola bajo su titánico peso.

El efecto fue inesperado. Todo el Infierno tembló y las paredes comenzaron a venirse abajo.

-¡Vamos, Jimmy! – Superman lo levantó con sus manos y alzaron vuelo - ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

-¿Crees que la caída de esa roca acabó con ella para siempre? – preguntó Olsen.

-Lo dudo mucho. Por lo pronto, vamos a poner distancia.

-Okey. Pero… uh… ¿Cómo salimos de este sitio?

-Pues…

Satanus –que todavía permanecía invisible– decidió facilitarles la salida del lugar. Conjuró un portal dimensional, el cual apareció enfrente de ellos.

-¡Creo que esa es nuestra salida de emergencia! – Superman voló en dirección al hoyo místico. Jimmy y él lo cruzaron justo a tiempo cuando el Infierno entero explotó.

En la Tierra, en una esquina de Metrópolis y parado bajo una farola de alumbrado publico, Lucifer sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Hecho está – dijo y desapareció en el aire.

* * *

**6**

Se hallaban en un espacio en blanco.

No había nada que ver allí. Nada que los rodeara, tan solo una blancura sin límites. No importaba hacia donde miraran: todo era blanco.

-Este… ¿Y donde se supone que estamos? – preguntó Jimmy.

-La verdad, no lo sé – Superman revisó el lugar con su visión telescópica. Se sorprendió cuando se vio a sí mismo junto con Olsen, como si se estuviera mirando de lejos – Éste lugar si que es extraño.

-Es el Limbo – le informó Lucifer, saliendo de la nada. Llevaba su abrigo puesto, sus guantes blancos en las manos y su bastón – Un sitio conveniente y tranquilo para charlar un rato.

-¿Charlar? ¿Y sobre qué se supone que debemos charlar? ¡He salvado a Jimmy, Lucifer! ¡Déjanos ir!

El Diablo negó con la cabeza.

-En realidad, no has salvado a Olsen. Al menos, no de la muerte. Sí del Infierno, pero no de la muerte.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? – Jimmy lo miró con aversión.

Otra figura se hizo presente. Al principio, se mostró como un terrible ángel negro y alado. Acto seguido, cambió de forma y se convirtió en un hombre de raza oscura, quien vestido con una túnica con capucha, observó a Olsen con interés. Sus ojos eran violetas.

-Superman, te presento al ángel de la muerte, Usiel. Ha venido por Olsen.

El Hombre de Acero se interpuso en el medio, defendiendo a Jimmy del recién llegado.

-SU HORA HA LLEGADO – dijo Usiel. Su voz era fuerte y profunda – HA SIDO DECRETADO POR EL ANCIANO DE DIAS EN LAS ALTURAS. JAMES OLSEN DEBE VENIR CONMIGO.

-¡No! ¡Después de todo lo que pasé, por lo que luché, no te lo puedes llevar! ¡No te dejaré!

-Te sugiero que no te enfrentes a Usiel, Superman – dijo Lucifer, serio – Viene con poder y autoridad de Dios. Ni tú, pese a todos tus maravillosos superpoderes, eres rival para él.

-¡No dejaré que se lleve a Jimmy!

-Superman… está bien. Solo… déjalo – Olsen le puso una mano en el hombro, tranquilizándolo – Tienen razón. Yo ya he vivido una vida larga. Creo que es tiempo de que descanse.

-¡Pero Jimmy…! ¡No estarás hablando en serio!

Olsen suspiró… y ante los ojos de Clark, dejó de verse joven y asumió la edad que tenia su cuerpo.

-Ya es tarde para mí, viejo amigo – dijo – Como he dicho, he vivido una vida larga y plena. Aventuras no me faltaron, vaya si no. Al lado tuyo, siempre hubo algo nuevo que ver – sonrió, triste – Lo cierto es que estoy mal de salud y regresé a Metrópolis porque sabía que se me venia la hora. Quería irme en la ciudad donde viví y crecí. Gracias a ti, al menos puedo estar seguro de que voy a pasar la eternidad en un lugar mejor – miró a Usiel - ¿Verdad?

-ESO ES CORRECTO – el ángel de la muerte asintió – VAMOS. DEBEMOS PARTIR.

Superman miró a su antiguo amigo a los ojos. Pese a las arrugas de su rostro, Jimmy seguía conservando una mirada picara y vivaz.

-Voy a echarte de menos – Olsen lo abrazó – Por favor, cuídate mucho.

-Jimmy… Yo… lo siento. De veras.

-No estés triste. De verdad, todo va a ir bien.

Usiel le apoyó una mano en el hombro. Al instante, ambos se fueron.

-Bien. Solo quedamos tú y yo, según parece – la sonrisa relampagueó en el rostro de Lucifer otra vez – Has hecho un formidable trabajo con Blaze. Le diste una buena paliza. Eso le enseñará a aprender su lugar en la jerarquía infernal.

-¿Qué quieres de mí ahora, Lucifer? ¿Por qué me retienes aquí?

-No lo haré por mucho tiempo, descuida. Sé que te necesitan en la Tierra. Solo quería, antes de que volvieras a casa, darte un presente…

-¿Un presente?

-Un regalo. Puedes considerarlo como algo así. Es para que estés preparado y lo que viene no te tomé por sorpresa. No del todo.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Qué es lo que viene?

Lucifer se sacó el guante de su mano derecha. Se la puso en la frente.

-Contempla: **el futuro**.

Hubo un flash de luz, como un relámpago. Clark pestañeó y se vio repentinamente en un desierto yermo, repleto de cadáveres. Observándolos con atención, pudo ver que se trataba de los cuerpos de otros superhéroes…

Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, El Detective Marciano, Linterna Verde, etc, etc. Todos yacían muertos allí, rodeados de moscas.

-Dios mío…

Una figura se hallaba parada enfrente de él, sobre la pila de cadáveres. Una figura alta y enfundada en una armadura negra de avanzada tecnología. Un casco oscuro le cubría el rostro, del cual solo podían divisarse sus ojos.

…_Unos ojos celestes… _

Así como vino, la visión se fue. Superman pestañeó de nuevo y Lucifer y él se hallaban de regreso en Metrópolis. Estaban en el Parque Centenario. Había dejado de nevar.

-¿Qué fue lo que vi? ¿Quién era ese sujeto, el de la armadura? – preguntó.

-Un enemigo al cual, algún día, tendrás que hacerle frente. Su nombre es –será– Monarca y eso es lo que va a ser. Un monarca, un rey, un emperador. De toda la Tierra.

-¿Pero quien es? ¿De donde viene?

-Eso, querido amigo, lo resolverás con el tiempo. Paciencia.

Lucifer se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de él.

-¡Espera! ¡Dame más detalles! ¿Cómo podré saber quien es?

El Diablo se detuvo delante de un árbol. Se volvió y lo miró, sonriendo.

-Oh, a su debido tiempo, lo sabrás. Y creo que no será una sorpresa. Es alguien que conoces… y muy bien.

Lucifer caminó detrás del árbol. No salió de allí. Había desapareció otra vez.

Solo, Clark se quedó meditando sobre lo que había visto y oído: el oscuro panorama del futuro.

Monarca.

_¿Quién será? _

* * *

**Epilogo **

**Tribunales de Metrópolis. **

**Un par de días después… **

-La Corte se toma una hora de receso antes de que el Jurado emita su veredicto – el juez golpeó la mesa con su mazo. Lentamente, la sala se fue desalojando.

Lex Luthor se puso de pie. En silencio, la policía lo escoltó, junto con su abogado, a una habitación aparte, hasta que el juicio se reanudara. Llevaba puestas unas esposas en las manos y un traje gris de presidiario.

-Todo es pan comido, Lex – le aseguró su abogado, una vez que estuvieron solos – Con las pruebas de ADN que presentamos, y los arreglos hechos, te garantizo no solo la libertad, sino la exoneración de todos los cargos.

-Eso espero, Mason. Eso espero.

Luthor guardó silencio, recordando cómo había transcurrido su juicio, un circo al que se dieron cita periodistas y demás ilustres personajes de los medios informativos de comunicación. Todos querían estar presentes para no perderse cuando el Jurado lo condenara a cadena perpetua. Solo que eso no iba a ocurrir, no señor.

Antes, Lex y su equipo de abogados –con Mason a la cabeza– habían urdido una estrategia maravillosa, en la cual presentaron pruebas genéticas que indicaban que el Luthor que había cometido los crímenes que le sindicaban no era el mismo Luthor que comparecía ante el juez. Y era en parte cierto; el Lex que ahora orquestaba cuidadosamente su libertad y exoneración de todos los cargos no era Lex Luthor II, ni tampoco el Luthor original – aquel que llegó a la Presidencia de los Estados Unidos una vez –, pese a que utilizaron sus moldes genéticos y sus memorias para crearlo.5

Era un Luthor nuevo, diferente. Un Luthor que, por suerte, recordaba todo lo acontecido a los anteriores. Un Luthor que planeaba arreglar los errores cometidos en el pasado por sus versiones predecesoras.

La estrategia había servido. Según el Estudio Jurídico que lo representaba, el Jurado se lo había tragado todo. El resultado del juicio solo podía ser uno: LIBERTAD.

-Lo malo es que no podemos recuperar el control de LexCorp – dijo Mason – No mientras la condesa Erika Alexandra tenga la mayoría de las acciones de la empresa. Además, está el tema de Lena Luthor, tú hija…

-No es mi hija – lo corrigió Lex – Es hija de una de mis versiones anteriores, ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto, cierto. Bueno, pero legalmente, tiene el apellido Luthor y ADN Luthor. Hasta que podamos solucionar ese embrollo, es la heredera oficial de la fortuna.

-Mason… No me importan ni LexCorp, ni la condesa, ni mucho menos Lena. Solo quiero mi libertad.

-…Y la tendrás, Lex. De eso puedes estar seguro.

-Eso espero. Eso espero.

* * *

Finalmente, el veredicto llegó: INOCENTE. Era libre de culpa y cargo. Mientras el juez bajaba el mazo, la sala estalló en murmullos de indignación. Hubo quien insultó a Luthor a los gritos. A éste no le importó un rábano. Lo único que le interesaba, era ser libre.

Y ya lo era.

A la salida de los tribunales, una multitud de periodistas lo esperaban. Lex dejó hablar a su abogado. Sin el uniforme de presidiario y las esposas, vestía un elegante traje blanco de empresario.

-Como se ha podido comprobar, mi cliente es inocente – le dijo Mason a los periodistas – Todos los cargos que se le han imputado han quedado sin efecto. No podía ser de otra manera. Ahora, solo desea limpiar su buen nombre ante el público y, en especial, ante los ciudadanos de Metrópolis.

-¡Señor Luthor! ¿Tiene algo que declarar? – le preguntó un reportero. Todas las cámaras y micrófonos se volvieron hacia él.

-Solo tengo algo para decir – hizo una pausa y sonrió – y es esto: _¡Voy por ti, Superman!_

Ante el desconcierto de su abogado y los periodistas reunidos, Lex se quitó el traje blanco que llevaba y dejó al descubierto otro de color violeta y unos pantalones verdes. En su pecho, llevaba unas cartucheras con pistolas y granadas y en sus pies, unas botas a reacción.6 Dio un taconazo y los cohetes se activaron. Huyó volando por el aire, antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo…

**¿Fin?**

* * *

1 Ver mi relato _"Superman: Brainiac Returns"_, para más información.

2 Sucedió en mi fanfic _"Superman: 666"_.

3 Véase _"Superman Eternamente"_, para más datos.

4 Hecho ocurrido en mi fanfic _"Superman: La Semilla del Mal"_.

5 Ver el Epilogo de mi fanfic _"Superman Reborn"_ para más datos.

6 En esencia, es el mismo traje que llevaba el Luthor en los comics de la Edad de Plata.


End file.
